Luud
|anime debut = "Lord Luud" |Race = Machine Mutant |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 |Occupation=False God of Destruction God of Luudism |Address = Planet Luud |Allegiance = Luud Cult |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creator) }} , also called Lord LuudDragon Ball GT episode 9, "Lord Luud" or , is a Machine Mutant created by the evil scientist Dr. Myuu. This Machine Mutant is worshiped as a deity by the Luud Cult. Appearance Luud is a giant mechanical machine with a light yellow coat in his Level Two state and red in his Level Three state. His face appears to be somewhat child like in design and supports two horns branching off the corners of his head. Biography Background After his creation, Myuu began production on Luud, M-2 and the other Machine Mutants. In Age 775 Dr. Myuu gave Luud to Dolltaki to create Luudism. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Lord Luud starts out as a large metal statue with a giant cauldron in front of it and an egg-timer shaped container to its left. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy commands members of the cult to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls which can fully power Luud. If they cannot accomplish this, Lord Luud uses an eye beam which turns the failure into a doll. This doll is put in the cauldron, and its life energy is transferred to Lord Luud, powering him up. The cult believes that if enough life energy is gathered, Luud will rise, kill all the non-believers, and give all his worshippers whatever they desire. After Mutchy is defeated by Goku, Trunks and Pan, Master Dolltaki reveals himself. He is the leader of the Luud Cult, but in fact, he is just a boy raised by Dr. Myuu and hired to bring Luud to completion by tricking people into worshipping him. Dolltaki uses a special remote (disguised as a scepter) to awaken Luud, who absorbs all of his worshippers, which powers Luud up to two-thirds of its power. Dolltaki decides to awaken Luud to stop the intruders and thinks that two-thirds of Luud's power is enough. When Luud is transformed into its second state, it is like a large, mechanical doll. Although with much power, it is unable to use its power to its full extent, as Goku realizes. However, Luud is still a powerful threat, as nothing seems to be able to damage it. When Dr. Myuu sees that Goku and Trunks are putting up a good fight with Luud (Pan is a doll at the time), Dr. Myuu orders Dolltaki to use Pan as an offering to Luud. When Dolltaki refuses, Dolltaki is turned into a doll and the energy from both he and Pan are transferred to Luud. As a result, Luud is able to achieve his full power, signified by it turning red and being able to shoot out a powerful mouth blast which deals explosive damage. Goku and Trunks find that they are powerless against Luud and that they are seemingly unable to defeat it. It is learned that that people absorbed by Luud are not killed, but just stored inside its body. Here, Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of Lord Luud, and Dolltaki divulges the story of Luud's past. Apparently, Dr. Myuu wanted to make a very powerful machine, so he used one of his own nuclei to power it. He built all of Luud's networks from this one cell and it was Luud's only weakness. There was another problem, however. This cell had to be hit from the inside and outside of Luud at exactly the same time, which made it near impossible for Luud to be defeated. Fortunately, the Para Para Brothers, who had been absorbed earlier, have special microphones which they use to talk to Goku telepathically. After a lot of effort, both Pan and Goku are able to fire a blast at exactly the same time, hitting the cell and destroying Luud. This frees all of those who were trapped, but it also lets Dolltaki escape. It is later learned that Lord Luud was not meant to be one of Dr. Myuu's most powerful machine mutants, but was instead made to gather enough energy to be transferred into Dr. Myuu's favorite experiment, Baby. Power ;Anime Luud gains his power by taking energy from his followers. It is unknown how many followers or victims Luud has had over the decades in which he has been in place, and watched by Dolltaki. However, when he is powered-up to his level two stage, Dolltaki believes that he can defeat Goku and Trunks, despite the two having been too much for Mutchy. Dolltacki is however incorrect in his assertion, as Luud fails to defeat Goku and Trunks. It is noted by Trunks that his ki is overwhelming, and Goku notes that he has great power. However, due to him not existing for very long (and not being designed for combat) he doesn't know how to control his power very well. As such, Goku and Trunks can fight him in their base forms. However, Luud is able to take Goku's Kamehameha head on without flinching. However it is noted by the narrator that at level two the god of destruction Lord Luud is inferior to Super Saiyan Goku and Trunks, the latter of which transform to stop him from crushing them. In Level 3 his power rises dramatically thanks to the ki of Dolltaki and Pan. Dr. Myuu believes that in this stage he'll be able to win the fight again. Goku describes his power as intense, and Trunks describes it as being unreal. Goku and Pan are only able to defeat him by hitting him in his weak spot, a cell in his chest which must be hit at the same time from both inside and out in order to defeat him. It is stated by Mutchy that he will destroy the chaotic universe but he is likely speaking metaphorically as Luud's design is meant for gathering energy for Baby. His fighting capabilities are secondary, and Dr. Myuu advises against him being revived unless he is in Level 3. Upon meeting the Sigma Force, Goku states that he has not encountered someone with power as awesome as theirs in a long time, suggesting that Luud is weaker than the force. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Luud is the strongest Machine Mutant.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files Techniques and special abilities *'Absorption' – Lord Luud absorbs the people it turned into dolls in order to collect their energy. Also used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Blinding Beams' – Used to get out of his statue body. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Eye Lasers' – Lord Luud can fire energy beams from its eyes. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Doll Beam' – The ability to turn people into dolls. Eating the dolls is a means of collecting energy for Luud. Named Idol Discharge in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Crimson Scream' – Luud has the ability to fire a powerful crimson energy wave from his mouth. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Crushing in Hands' – Luud uses this against Goku, however the performance of this attack is interrupted by Pan. *'Revolving Arms' – Luud's eyes light up as its arms rotate extremely quickly, resembling propellers. Transformation Luud possesses three levels of power: Luud first appears as an immobile statue, then he is at Level 2 when Dolltaki activates him using the energy from his cult members, and he is at Level 3 when at Full Power.Stated by Dolltaki in Dragon Ball GT episode 13 and 14, "The Man Behind the Curtain"Stated by Dr. Myuu in Dragon Ball GT episode 14, "The Battle Within" Full Power Luud's Level 3 is his Full Power form. It far surpasses its previous forms in strength and power. There is not much of a change in appearance, except its entire body changes color from yellow to red. Luud attains this form upon absorbing Pan and Dolltaki, taking their energy. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Tetsu Inada Trivia *In Japanese, Luud's name (ルード, Rūdo) is based on the word "Doll" (ドール, dōru) reversed. *Despite his title, he is not related to the Gods of Destruction that appear in Dragon Ball Super. It is possible, however, Toyotaro based the design of one of them after Luud, having joked about Luud's "God of Destruction"-status in the past. Gallery See also *Luud (Collectibles) References Site Naivgation pt-br:Ludo es:Luud Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBGT Characters